Colección
by P. Papillon
Summary: Una colección de drabbles cómicos entre nuestro ninja favorito y su médica pelirrosa. Ratings variados desde K a M.
1. El Orador Elocuente

Título: El Orador Elocuente

Rating: K+

Género: Humor/General

Palabras: 582

Summary: Kakashi se ha vuelto demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

N/T: Esta historia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a **moodiful819**, y yo la traduzco con su permiso.

Mientras Sakura observaba a Naruto pelear con la banda de 12 ninjas traidores con una sonrisa en la cara mientras ella y Kakashi luchaban por vencer a dos, se sintió impresionada, pero confundida. Por lo que después de la batalla, mientras volvían a casa con las mochilas en la espalda, Naruto caminando delante de ellos, se dio vuelta y le preguntó a Kakashi por qué Naruto era capaz de hacer eso.

"Las personas inteligentes tienen sus inhibiciones, pero las personas estúpidas lo arriesgan todo."

Aunque fuera una afirmación algo dura, tenía su lógica. Cuando eres inteligente, te inhibes. Eres vacilante porque sabes lo mal que puede terminar una decisión errónea. Cuando eres como Naruto, simplemente lo haces. Asintiendo la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, continuaron caminando.

Mientras Sakura se hundía bajo las pilas de papeles en su escritorio (sin duda Tsunade estaba muy ocupada durmiendo como para encargarse lo que significaba que le tocaba a ella) y se preparaba para las múltiples cirugías que tendrían lugar el día siguiente, encontró una pequeña nota pegada a un electrónico de aspecto extraño llamado 'gameboy' que decía:

"Nunca olvides lo que se siente tener dieciséis años."

Aunque nunca hubiera jugado con una gameboy a los dieciséis años (los cuales hacía 3 años ya no tenía), decidió seguir su consejo y jugar. Ahora, si sólo pudiera adivinar cómo funcionaba...

Cuando Sakura llamó a Kakashi pidiendo ayuda luego de que Ino la invitara a salir, simplemente se había sentado en su cama con cortesía mientras ella lanzaba montones de ropa al aire murmurando 'no, no, nop'. Y cuando encontró un vestido negro sin mangas y le preguntó si era lo suficientemente sexy, él se limitó a sonreír.

"Cualquier prenda de vestir puede ser sexy si una mujer apasionada la lleva puesta."

Y tenía razón. Acabó con más teléfonos que Ino esa noche.

Cuando ella y Kakashi estaban sentados en Ichiraku una noche, intercambiando historias de viejos tiempos, le preguntó por qué Naruto había ganado la pelea en vez de Neji en los exámenes Chuunin. Además del largo (aunque interesante) sermón, le dijo.

"Los genios tendrán sus limitaciones, pero la estupidez no tiene límites."

Cuando Kakashi finalmente apareció en la oficina de Tsunade (después de dos horas) con el informe de su misión, Sakura le preguntó por qué mientras le entregaban su paga, él le sonrió.

"Si no fuera por el último minuto, nada se haría."

Y después de esa explicación, le sacudió el cabello y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Y cuando Sakura abrió el armario de la habitación de Kakashi en el hospital (luego de que volviera de una misión) para encontrar que su regalo de cumpleaños era un volumen de Icha Icha, se dio vuelta para mirar al hombre, que llevaba puesto su uniforme cotidiano, con escepticismo y, mientras miraba la contratapa, le preguntó 'por qué'. Él sólo dio vuelta la página de su propio libro para después sonreír.

"Un poco de disparates de vez en cuando son apreciados hasta por el hombre más sabio."

Y con eso, le dio su verdadero regalo, un ramo de rosas, pero aún así le sugirió quedarse con el libro. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, y se marchó de la habitación con ambos regalos en la mano.

Ciertamente no debería haberle regalado ese libro de frases en su cumpleaños el año pasado.


	2. La decepción

Título: La decepción  
Rating: K+  
Género: Humor/ General  
Palabras: 1,124  
Summary: Esto no era lo que esperaban cuando la cara de Kakashi finalmente saliera a la luz.

* * *

Diablos. Diablos. Diablos. Talvez-diablos, eso tampoco iba a funcionar.

Con un frustrado suspiro, Sakura Haruno, la joven de 19 años, se rindió. Simplemente no había manera. ¡No había manera de ganarle!

Todo había comenzado cuando a Naruto se le había ocurrido que debían intentar desenmascararlo nuevamente, como en los viejos tiempos. Hubieran con gusto incluido a Sasuke, pero aún no había vuelto a la aldea, y no podían incluir a Sai porque no había estado ahí la primera vez que lo habían intentado, y reemplazar así como así a Sasuke era muy descorazonado. Por lo tanto, la misión: Desenmascarar a Hatake Kakashi había comenzado.

Había sido divertida al principio. Montar las trampas, acechar a su presa, revivir viejos recuerdos de cuando eran genin y Sasuke todavía estaba con ellos, pero el tiempo pasaba y lo único que lograban era ver, con tristeza y decepción, cómo evitaba con facilidad cada una de sus trampas.

Sakura no lograba entender cómo lo había logrado. Después de todo, algunas de esas trampas eran muy buenas. Incluso algunos jounin de alto rango habían caído (tuvieron que disculparse con Neji y Tenten).

Primero había sido la cámara dentro del Icha Icha Paradise, pero habían conseguido una imagen de _otra cosa_. (Naruto todavía tenía arcadas por la foto).

El segundo intento había sido uno que ya habían intentado antes. Le habían comprado un plato de ramen en Ichiraku. Había funcionado, pero Ino les había interrumpido una vez más y, en la pelea, había logrado nuevamente evadir sus intentos (pero Ayame le había visto y les había regalado un plato gratis). Bueno, al menos sólo había sido Ino, y no también Chouji y Shikamaru.

El tercer intento había sido similar al de la pintura, pero asumiendo que lucirían sospechosos con un pote de pintura y cuán ruidoso iba a ser, se decidieron por una solución alterna. Iban a darle una hemorragia nasal.

En serio, él _era_ un pervertido y los pervertidos tienen hemorragias nasales cuando algo relacionado con el sexo aparece frente a sus ojos, pero probablemente usar a Jiraiya como modelo no había sido la mejor decisión. (Ese hombre podía volver obscena a cualquier cosa). Pero no se dieron cuenta si no hasta después de intentarlo.

Y entonces, cuando Kakashi había venido a hacerse su examen físico, había sido Sakura, vestida con un atrevido traje de enfermera que Naruto había comprado (gracias al cielo), la encargada de realizarlo. Le quedaba muy bien, si ignorabas el portaligas, el prominente escote que dejaba entrever su sujetador blanco, y el hecho de que apenas cubría sus nalgas.

Por desgracia, no había funcionado. Incluso con Naruto en ese estúpido jutsu ayudándola, no había funcionado. Aunque había respondido como cualquier otro hombre heterosexual, no había tenido ninguna hemorragia nasal... al menos no él. Los encargados de limpieza habían pasado el día limpiando sangre y los médicos curando a varios shinobi, sufriendo de pérdidas de sangre, costillas rotas y murmullos acerca de monstruos con ojos de diferente color.

Los siguientes intentos no habían sido tan divertidos ni avergonzantes. Después de todo, Sakura había amenazado con castrar a Naruto si volvía a sugerir algo como eso o si algún otro chico pellizcaba su descubierto trasero. No, la mayoría consistió en trampas fallidas y más intentos de verle la cara invitándolo a comer.

Y después de dos semanas enteras y un saldo completo de una misión de rango C (que podía haberla alimentado por un mes), aún no habían visto nada. Sakura gruñó con disgusto y reposó la cabeza en las escaleras en las que descansaba, cuando repentinamente abrió los ojos y gritó. "Ahhh!"

"¿En serio doy tanto miedo, Sakura-chan?

"Kakashi, das casi tanto miedo como la cara terrorífica de Yamato. Sólo Naruto podría asustarse."

"Pero si no me falla la memoria, solías gritar cuando te miraba mal."

"Tenía doce años y tú eras mucho más poderoso que yo. ¡Hacías aparecer nubes grises de la nada, Kakashi! ¡De la nada!"

Kakashi se rió entre dientes, y se sentó a su lado. "Así que... ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que intentan tú y Naruto ahora?"

Bien podría decírselo. Tampoco es como si fueran a lograrlo, de todas formas. "Intentábamos ver debajo de tu máscara."

"¿Otra vez?"

"Sí, otra vez."

"...podrías habérmelo pedido."

Sakura lo miro con incredulidad, y sacudió la cabeza. "¿En serio?"

"Sí..." le dijo, como si estuviera cuestionándose su cordura.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay debajo de tu máscara?" le preguntó entusiasmada, antes de recordar algo. "¿Vas a volver a mostrarme la máscara que llevas debajo de tu máscara?" le preguntó, con desconfianza.

"No." Sakura lo miró con escepticismo, y él suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, farfullando acerca de cómo sus estudiantes tenían tan poca confianza en él, antes de comenzar a tironear de la tela.

Sakura vió como la tela descendía y contuvo la respiración. Eso era todo. Eso era lo que había estado deseando durante siete años. Vio como la máscara se amontonaba en su cuello, y levantó la vista hacia su cara. Tenía una mandíbula marcada y masculina, su nariz era recta, su piel era pálida, sus labios eran pequeños pero carnosos, y una solitaria cicatriz le recorría desde el ojo hasta la mejilla. Sakura parpadeó. "¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?"

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Ahora que Sakura veía el temible (sí, Kakashi daba miedo, pero sólo cuando estaba enojado) gesto con su cara completa, tuvo que contener una carcajada. ¡Era demasiado tierno!

"¿Qué?" Kakashi se pasó una mano por la pera. "Creí que tenía una cara bastante bonita."

"La tienes, ¡pero todos pensábamos que tenías boca de pescado o dientes de castor o labios besables!

A Kakashi le dió un tic en el ojo. "¿Labios besables?"

"Sí. Ahora que veo tu cara, estoy un poco decepcionada."

"¿Labios besables?"

"Me pasé los últimos siete años preguntándome cómo lucías debajo de la máscara, pensando que tenías una horrible mutación en la cara, ¡cuando es completamente normal!"

"¿Labios besables?"

Sakura le dió una palmada en la rodilla. "Bueno, gracias por mostrarme tu cara, Kakashi. Iré a buscar a Naruto para contárselo. ¡Nos vemos!" le gritó por encima de su hombro mientras saltaba hacia el tejado.

Kakashi se quedó mirando la mugre que había delante suyo, pasmado. "¿Labios besables?" y se dió la vuelta. "Oye Sakura..." pero su lugar estaba vacío y entonces se dió cuenta del montón de ojos mirándolo.

Subiéndose la máscara, Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y sacó de su bolsillo su novela naranja, y comenzó a caminar por la calle pensando en cuánta decepción le había dado su reacción, antes de dar vuelta la página y soltar una risita por lo bajo.


End file.
